


爆尾鸣（只有一点点）x咒印助

by Rongni13



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongni13/pseuds/Rongni13
Summary: #色情暴力sex，慎#玩蛇慎首先，让我们假设佐助夺回篇是助被成功夺回了，接着就慢慢与鸣日久生情，成为木叶著名撒狗粮的cp。再假设佐助一到青春期的时候，每个月总有一天就无法压抑着暴动的咒印，变成一整天想啪啪啪的咒印助。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	爆尾鸣（只有一点点）x咒印助

入夜。

鸣人随着阿斯玛班做完任务回村。

“我回来了我说！”鸣人开开心心地打开宇智波大宅的门。

迎接鸣人的是一阵尴尬的沉默，鸣人疑惑地挠了挠头，平常只要佐助在家就一定能听到的“回来了？白痴。”没有了。

没有开灯......难道佐助不在家？这么晚了佐助去哪了？

鸣人纳闷地向前走了几步，突然有条细小的白蛇从脚边滑过。

那条蛇显然察觉到鸣人的存在，它顺着鸣人的脚往上爬，亲密地在鸣人脸边吞吐蛇信。

蛇......？

鸣人摸了摸蛇冰凉丝滑的头部，白蛇温驯地蹭着鸣人的手指。

这应该是佐助通灵的蛇吧......但通灵蛇出来干嘛？

鸣人任由白蛇缠着他的脖子，在黑暗中一步一步地走向他和佐助的房间。

鸣人拉开房门，房里又是漆黑一片，但鸣人很明显感觉到佐助在里面。

鸣人知道佐助还没睡，一边开着灯一边说：“还没睡觉怎么不开灯啊我说，我还以为你出去......了.......”鸣人看着眼前的一幕愣住了。

佐助蓝色的长发披在脑后，平日的冷白肤变成性感地黑色，鼻梁上出现十字型的黑色花纹，背后长出手状的翅膀，全身赤裸地靠在床上，毫不在意地对着房门大开双腿，性器微微勃起，鸣人清楚地看到佐助的后穴露出一条细长的白色尾巴，那条尾巴还悠闲地摆动，像是在和鸣人打招呼。

鸣人呼吸急促地看着佐助的下身，佐助似乎也被看得兴奋了，下身慢慢变硬。

佐助慵懒地睁开眼，黑色的眼白衬得写轮眼更加鲜艳欲滴，眼里往日的清明冷静现在只剩下欲望和勾人。

“鸣人......太慢了吧，我都等得不耐烦了。”

佐助后穴的蛇不知做了什么......或者说佐助指使着白蛇做了什么，佐助扭动着腰身，肆意地呻吟，一手伸向胸膛立起来的乳头，另一只手不急不缓地自慰。

鸣人蓝色的眼眸加深，他大步走向床，趴在佐助的身上抓着他的双手按在两侧，咬牙切齿地在佐助耳边说：“这么欠操吗？骚货。”

佐助听到带有侮辱性的词语更加激动，他转过头用舌头舔着鸣人的耳廓，故意喘息着说：“哈......那你......嗯......还不快点操我吗？”

鸣人被刺激得露出兽瞳，他改用一只手按着佐助任由处置的双手，一只手解开自己的裤子，露出硬得发胀的巨根。

鸣人与佐助接了个热吻，他们互相吸吮着对方的舌头，那股凶狠的神情恨不得把对方吞入腹中。

鸣人放开佐助的唇，唇与唇之前拉出一丝暧昧的银线，佐助慢条斯理地舔着深紫色的唇，舔到铁锈味后满意地笑了出来，他刚刚用尖锐的犬齿咬到了鸣人舌头。

佐助一脚踢开鸣人，鸣人顺势倒在床上，看着佐助的脸凑近他的下身，屁股高高翘起，后穴里的“尾巴”随着佐助动作慢慢深入，佐助张开嘴用舌头绕着他的下身打转，在鸣人等得不耐烦前紧紧地含着鸣人的下身。

佐助双颊被撑得鼓起，他熟练地吞吐鸣人的巨根，时不时来个深喉，下意识地反胃会收缩喉腔，让喉咙更加紧致，鸣人有好几次被刺激得差点就要射出来。

鸣人一边享受着佐助的口交，一边用手蹂躏佐助兴奋地挺立的乳头。

佐助发出甜腻撩人的呻吟，凤目上挑直视鸣人的深沉的眼眸。

佐助吐出鸣人的下身，爬到鸣人身上用流着水的性器拍拍鸣人的脸，鸣人顺从地也为他口交。

“哈......”

佐助前后被夹击，被刺激得卷起脚趾，从鸣人的角度看可以看到佐助的脸微微潮红，佐助揉捏着自己的乳头，不时拉扯几下，毫不羞耻地大声呻吟。鸣人掐着佐助的腰，就着佐助意乱情迷的脸为可怜巴巴的下身打着手枪。

佐助突然按着鸣人的头大力冲刺，抽插了几十下才在鸣人的嘴部射出浓稠的精液。

鸣人被呛得吐出佐助还没射完精的下身，佐助的下身一抽一抽，继续给鸣人来了个颜射。

“呵......”

佐助俯下身，色情地舔舐鸣人脸上的精液，与鸣人接了个腥臭的舌吻，再狠狠地咬着鸣人的脖子，顺利地留下有血迹的牙印。

几番动作下来，佐助的性器又硬了，他扒拉开鸣人的橙色运动服，饶有兴致地看着起伏的腹肌上因为情绪激动浮现的封印，恶趣味地用阴茎描了一遍封印。

鸣人嘶了一声，眼睛从蓝变红，脸部的狐须加深，巨根硬得快爆了，鸣人恨恨地磨了磨牙齿，他知道这种时候，在咒印化的佐助玩爽之前是不会乖乖给他操的。

佐助总算施舍个眼神给委屈地流泪的巨根，安抚似的亲了口鸣人的下身，发出响亮的声音，然后用手为紧紧相依的两根阴茎打手枪。

鸣人直起身，一手撑在身后，一只手抓着佐助的蓝发咬着他的下唇，两人像个野兽般撕咬着对方，唇齿间的铁锈味越发激起两人的野性，鸣人放开佐助被染上血色的唇，细细密密地在佐助的脖子和肩膀种下属于他的印记，重点啃咬着佐助三勾玉的咒印。

佐助舒服地喘息出声，他抚摸着鸣人毛茸茸的金发，像在鼓励这只凶猛又委屈的野兽。

佐助再一次推到鸣人，在鸣人快气炸的时候亲了亲鸣人的狐须。

“今天来玩点不一样的。”

鸣人听完又冷静下来，兴奋贪婪的眼神看向轻笑的佐助，咒印状态的佐助像是要把平日压抑的性欲一次过爆发出来，总会玩得特别疯狂和刺激。

这次自然也不会让鸣人失望，佐助没打算拿开躲在他后穴尽责为主人抚慰的白蛇，对准鸣人的巨根干脆利落地坐下。

下身总算插到了渴望已久的骚穴，两人同时发出一声喟叹。

就在鸣人下意识地抽插几下的时候突然感到一丝冰凉，一圈一圈地缠绕鸣人的阴茎。

冰凉的蛇和火热的后穴刺激得鸣人竟然射了出来，佐助被喷得高声尖叫，一阵收缩后也射出了精。

佐助居高临下地看着鸣人挑眉：“这么快就射了？吊车尾。”

“啧。”鸣人红色兽瞳微眯，嘴角扬起嗜血的弧度：“混蛋佐助，刚刚是没反应过来，这次可不一样了我说！”

配合着鸣人的话语是很快又勃起的性器，由下而上大力顶向佐助的敏感点。

“唔嗯！”

一直游刃有余的佐助终于被摆了一道，他措不及防地喊出声。

本就硕大的阴茎再缠上冰凉的蛇撑得后穴满满的，一点缝隙都没露出。

鸣人狡猾地咧开嘴笑，在佐助微微失神地时候九浅一深地抽插，几乎次次都撞着后穴的敏感点。

时轻时重的活塞运动激得佐助睁大眼，眼中勾玉快速流转，逼得佐助只能不住呻吟。

“哈......哈......狠狠地操我......吊车尾的......嗯！”

“好的哦我说。”

鸣人抓着佐助让佐助改成跪在床上的姿势，双手掐着佐助的腰身，鸣人从腰部冒出两条尾巴状的红色查克拉，一边一个缠绵地缠着佐助的翅膀摩挲，鸣人俯下身拨开他的蓝色长发，舔舐着翅膀根部，又重重地啃咬佐助的后颈然后狠狠地撞击深处，像是要把这个美丽的野兽钉在床上。

佐助刚被鸣人猛地转了一圈，让性器像个螺丝般钻得更深，他爽得抓紧床单，现在又被鸣人带有侵略性的九尾查克拉缠着佐助的翅膀。佐助勉强压抑着反击的冲动，那种会被身后危险的野兽吞噬殆尽的感觉刺激得佐助脑袋一片空白。本应高傲的征服母兽的雄兽，却被另一只凶猛的雄性狠肏，就连巨根上的蛇也像倒刺般勾着它不让它狼狈逃离，从而化身成一只只会婉转呻吟求欢的雌兽。

“啊......好爽......嗯啊！！”

激情性福的夜晚持续到凌晨，疲倦的佐助自动解除了咒印化，昏睡过去。

...

最后的最后。

佐助被刺眼的阳光晒在眼皮，不耐地睁开眼，正想直起身的时候突然一阵腰酸后穴涨，深感不适地倒在床上。

懵了一下的佐助总算想起了昨天干了什么惊天动地的事。

“......”

“鸣人你这个白痴吊车尾！！！”

听到召唤从厨房赶来的鸣人被气得睁开写轮眼的佐助一个枕头以掷出手里剑的气势狠狠地砸在脸上。

不能打自己，还不能打别人泄泄愤吗？

至于蛇，它承受了本不该承受的一切。


End file.
